Way to late
by hglvr
Summary: Even when everything goes wrong, love will find a way. a s&s fic.


Authors note: this is a new story about how everything can go wrong but love will keep you together. Scott and Shelby are 10 years out of horizon and spent the first three years apart. But the love that they shared led them back to each other. Scott and Shelby are now married and live in San Francisco, California. Scott works as a professional football player for the 49ers, and Shelby is a high paid lawyer. They live in the biggest house in San Francisco. They have 3 kids, Alexia 6, Wes 5, and Summer 6months. They have a ferret, cat and a white tiger (kool!).Well I don't know how many chapters I will do but it will be good.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Scott, Shelby or horizon or any of the original cliffhangers. or Tony hawk for playstation. I don't own any of the backstreet boys eithor.  
  
  
Way to Late  
  
Scott got out of bed and looked at his wife, he blocked everything out and stared at her so hard that his eyes would get stuck. But a loud crash, a sound of water hitting the floor and the scream of a 6 year old broke him away from his gaze. He ran out of the room and to the stairs, but muffin (the maid) was vacuuming. So he high tailed it to the elevator and pressed the down button. There was more commotion down stairs and the sound of the cat yelping could be heard. The elevator dinged and he hopped inside. When he reached the second floor he got out and ran toward the kitchen. When he saw the kitchen, and the playroom he almost fell to the ground, he was laughing so hard. There was Alexia standing in front of him in tears, she was wearing a chefs hat and a apron and she was covered from head to toe in flour. The cat was dripping wet and a bowl was on the floor right by him.(Alexia dropped a bowl of water over the cat!) than he could see through the playroom Wes was wearing scott football uniform playing playstation 2 ,Tony hawk. Back in the kitchen there was a huge mess, eggs everywhere! Little lexi started to cry but was confused when her daddy started laughing.  
  
  
Alexia: I'm sorry daddy I was going to make you breakfast this morning but I accidentally dropped the bowl of water on the cat and spilled the flour.are you mad?  
Scott: no I'm not mad at you, in fact I am happy that you made me breakfast.   
Alexia: I love you daddy, but will---- (she was interrupted by wes)  
Wes: daddy!!!! Your awake, can you take me to the park so we can play football?  
Scott: I'm sorry wes but I cant today I have to be at practice until late than me and mommy have to plan a party. But you and lexie are going over to mr. And mrs. Littrells house to play with Ben and Sara ok.  
Wes: ok, I like going over to their house because their dad is one of the backstreet boys! ( he goes back to his game singing "I want it that way".)   
Scott: wes, I need my uniform ok buddy?  
Wes: ok daddy. (he takes it off and is running around in his underwear. Finally he goes to the fourth floor to change.)  
Scott goes back upstairs to check on the baby and finds shelby rocking her. Shelby hands the baby to the nanny and her and scott go back to their room. They each go to their closets and start talking.  
Scott: good morning baby, how is my beautiful wife this fine morning.  
Shelby: great you?  
Scott: wonderful ( to himself): I wont tell her about lexie and the kitchen because she will have a fit!  
Shelby: what was that?  
Scott: oh nothing  
Shelby: tonight we have to plan out that party because peter has to know when because he has to get away from horizon.   
Scott: sure I will be home with the kids at 4:15  
Shelby: where are they going?  
Scott: Brian and leighanne littrels, is that ok?  
Shelby: ya that's fine but we always ask for too much from them  
Scott: but since school is closed because of safety purposes they have to go somewhere  
Shelby: (coming over to Scott) your right, and besides the backstreet boys don't go on tour again until forever .  
They pull in for a kiss but as their lips reach the baby cries.  
Shelby: duty calls  
Scott: well I have to leave to can you take the kids to Brian's?  
Shelby: sure  
( Scott grabs his bag and runs our to the driveway to pick a car. The butler hands him the keys to a Porsche.)  
Scott: are these to the black or the silver?  
Butler: the silver sir.  
Scott: kool bye.  
  
SORRY IT WAS SHORT, I WAS SETTING UP THINGS TO COME.  
NEXT TIME: ONE OF THE BSB FLIRTS WITH SHELBY,AND THEY PLAN A REUNION FOR THE CLIFFHANGERS. SHELBY REVEALS A BIG SURPRISE.  



End file.
